For example, an electromagnetic contactor such that a contact mechanism has a fixed contact and movable contact interposed in a conduction path, wherein the contact mechanism is arranged such that the fixed contact has a C-shape (U-shape, or J-shape), and a Lorentz force is generated opposing an electromagnetic repulsion force generated in the contact opening direction between the fixed contact and movable contact when energizing, has been proposed as an electromagnetic contactor that carries out opening and closing of a current path (for example, refer to PTL 1).